1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of elastomeric materials in liquid and solid forms used for the flashing of through-wall and roof penetrations and the like of new buildings under construction or existing buildings in need of repair. The purpose of this flashing system is to protect building assemblies and interiors from moisture penetration. The system is used as an effective moisture guard to protect a wide range of construction conditions and keep building interiors dry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials installed between or over building components for the purpose of moisture protection are known as flashing. Wall and roof penetrations through the building enclosure typically include flashings between building components and at other locations to divert moisture that would otherwise accumulate within the building enclosure assembly. Through-wall conditions in need of flashing are typically varied in dimension and include inconsistencies due to the nature of the constructions. On new construction, flashing installation is required at these locations and like conditions; on existing construction, flashing is often required for remedial work at these same locations to prevent further material deterioration due to water intrusion or to provide compliance with changes in the building codes.
Prior art flashing systems has relied on semi-rigid sheet stock that has been formed and joined to other pieces with soldering, brazing or adhesive techniques. The flashing has been formed either on-site or in an off-site production facility. Fitting and installation typically occurs on-site. Flashing on existing construction generally involves the custom forming and fitting of flashing materials between building components such as below sills or sill-like features to divert water that would otherwise accumulate inside the wall assembly due to water intrusion through or around building components.
A major disadvantage of the semi-rigid sheet materials traditionally used for this purpose is their lack of in-situ formability and flexibility, properties needed to successfully follow and cover the irregularly shaped contours at locations in need of flashing. Cutting, bending and snippping of the presently available semi-rigid sheet stock has been required to physically form the prior art flashing materials to conform to the configuration of the particular area in need of flashing.
Another disadvantage of these prior art materials is their reliance on soldering, a brazing or adhesives to accomplish waterproof joints where the material has been overlapped or joined. Soldered or brazed joints are particularly rigid and prone to breaking or cracking under extreme weather conditions or when pressure is exerted during the placement and fitting of metal flashing. This can result in splits, holes or voids at flashing joinings that allow water migration and consequently defeating the overall purpose of the flashing.
The prior art is extremely limited in its capacity to fit unique individual conditions. This has proven especially problematic on retrofit installations characterized by irregular, atypical conditions. A wide range of conditions and related dimensions can be present with irregular and unknown contours, making proper flashing fit on retrofit installations particularly cumbersome, requiring laborious, time-consuming and near perfection of custom-fitting to individual conditions. Off-site production of the flashing elements has also been associated with fitting problems. Flashing manufactured in accordance with standard, project-specific and expected dimensions and tolerances assume that in general, conditions at the site are both regular and uniform. Unfortunately, all too often, standardized flashings dimensioned and formed off-site do not fit when attempts are made to install them at the site due to construction variances and the like. Consequently, these "standardized" flashings also present problems of difficulty in fitting to particular conditions. Because there has been no easy way to modify these flashings in the field to achieve proper fit, flashings have often been omitted or poorly placed so that they do not perform their intended purpose, allowing water bypass and subsequent moisture damage to construction materials and building interiors.
Due to these limitations inherent in the prior art, the level of moisture protection provided by flashing has been highly dependent on the installer's skill and patience, for both new and existing construction. Thus, the achievement of satisfactory flashing performance has not been accomplished on a consistent basis. This is particularly true on retrofit projects typically involving non-standard conditions which require custom fit by the installers at each flashing location.